


Spilled Smoothie

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kinda, M/M, Unrequited Love, ah yes nothing like some gay to brighten up your day, as well as all the artists on tumblr who draw benrook, benrook - Freeform, brooken - Freeform, how DARE, how dare you make me ship the cute, i would like to blame chyme for all the adorable fanfics of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben felt a click in his head, he inhaled, let out a soft 'oh'. Because something, 'something', had happened in that moment, something had changed between him and Rook, in that tiny, simple snippet of the day, and Ben didn’t know how to feel."</p><p> </p><p>Ben falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen into benrook hell. save me. 
> 
>  
> 
> (on second thought, dont. i like it here.)

Falling in love was nothing like what Ben expected. There was no clap of thunder, no rose petals, no slow-mo action. Not in the middle of a battle, nor at the beginning or the end. Nothing like that.

It happened more like this:

Ben spilled his smoothie, and Rook laughed. Ben didn’t know what brought on the laughter, seeing as it wasn’t the first (nor the last) time Ben had done so. Maybe it was manner as he had spilled his favorite drink, or maybe it was because of how happy they were, how excited for the road trip they were planning on taking (only _one more week!_ ). Or maybe Rook was just in a superb mood. But either way, Rook had laughed.

Ben felt a _click_ in his head, he inhaled, let out a soft _oh_. Because something, _something_ , had happened in that moment, something had changed between him and Rook, in that tiny, simple snippet of the day, and Ben didn’t know how to feel.

Rook took a big gulp of air, apologized for his behavior (like Ben knew he would), and went back to Mr. Smoothy’s to get some napkins. He left Ben alone, and he didn’t know whether to thank Rook or curse him. And in Rook’s new Proto-TRUK, Ben began to think.

The universe, so he’d been told, wanted him to be with Kai. They were supposed to get married, have a kid, be _happy_. And perhaps, a few months ago, Ben would’ve agreed (he _had_ agreed).

But the universe had never prepared him for Rook Blonko. All that they’ve been through, all that they’ve saw. Together. Just Ben and Rook. It was hard to forget that, near impossible.

And even if he ignored the universe, never married Kai, there was no guarantee that Rook would ever feel the same. After all, who would want some sloppy human boy, when you could have the gorgeous, absolutely perfect girl from back home. Why have _Ben_ when you could have _Rayona_?

There was no guarantee, there was never a guarantee. Not with love, not with people’s emotions.

Should he live up to his destiny? Or pursue a new life? Which would make him happier? Would either of them make him happy?

Ben didn’t know the answer to any of these questions, he doubts he ever will. All of a sudden he wishes Skurd was here, the little booger, despite it all, gave very good advice. 

But Skurd wasn’t here. Neither were Gwen and Kevin at the moment. And the one other person he could talk to about this was the one person he was agonizing over. He groaned, burying his face in his hands (albeit smoothie covered).

About a minute later, Rook came back, with enough tissues to supply an army.

“Ben? Are you alright?” Rook asked, “…Did I offend you with my laughter?”

Ben sat up, flashed Rook a smile. “No man, I’m cool,” He said, taking the napkins from Rook, wiping up his face, his arms, was there smoothie on his neck? “I’m just a little shaky, I guess.”

“Is this newfound aniexty a side effect of our upcoming trip?”

Ben chuckled. “Yeah.” _That and so much more._ “I’ve never seen very much of the universe.”

“Well, neither have I, and I have yet to spill a drink upon myself.”

“Hardy har, har,” Ben replied, lightly punching Rook’s arm. “C’mon, drive me to my house so I can change, I am so not going to Gwen’s like this.”

Rook let out another laugh, softer this time, but Ben could feel it again, that _click._ He was in love. He was in _love._

_Screw the universe._


End file.
